mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wymistra
The Wymistra are a race of dragon like monsters directly descended from the Great Dragon Lord. Their close connection with the aforementioned lord allows them ignore the influence of the general monster lord, leaving them with their natural forms and abilities. Wymistra have a natural disdain for phoenix's and in the past few millennium the two species have been at war. History (Still being developed) Physical appearance The species natural form is that of a dragon with beautiful golden scales. Although the species is naturally quadruped, they are capable of walking in a bipedal stance indefinitely as well. Their hands feet can naturally shift between those of a clawed primate, a feline paw and talons of a bird of prey. The rest of their body can make small modifications necessary to survive in environment such as tooth type and tail limit. After Heaven's dawn of corruption, Wymistra gained the ability to shape shift, into mammal like forms. The only living Wymistra's use this ability to take on human forms with traits of their original dragon forms. These hybrid forms appear to preferred form of the species when outside of combat, or hunting Abilities Natural Abilities Wymistra naturally have a few abilities as ancient monsters. They are able breathe fire and super heat their body, allowing them to burn on contact and resist heat and fire based attacks. As mentioned above they can alter their body, to adjust to the situation. There most prominent ability is their golden scales which protect them against most ailments and elements that they may face, as well as easily deflecting steel. The scales are naturally imbued with magic that allows them transform into any weapon that they have seen or can imagine. The scales can also be infused with materials they ingest to take on these properties. The scales are automatically shed after a certain period of time. These scales are toxic if ingested with in a hour of shedding. Lastly unless they take on a form designed for flying, their bones and muscles tend to be rather thick, making it rather difficult to hurt them even after getting past the scales Heaven Granted Abilities Heaven granted the Wymistra several abilities when it attempted to manipulate them into hunting Imperfects. They gained a limited ability to transform into mammal and avian like forms. Like the Imperfect's ability it is based of off, each transformation is permanent and can also be only be undone by shifting back. The transformation can also be used to heal non fatal injuries at a accelerated rate. They also gained the ability to make contracts based off equivalence exchange. These contracts are limited by what Wymistra can actually do without a contract, as opposed to the enhanced abilities granted to other races. A Wymistra's final ability is the power to break lesser contracts made by a being of the void with another. Weakness's They are bound by their own contracts that they make and are unable to break them by any method. Wymistra are naturally subservient to their spouse, if said spouses returns their feelings. Bronze weaponry is capable of slicing through their armor and hampering their regeneration, and madness is as effective on them as any race. The only known living Wymistra are Michael and his sister Charity. Category:Species